


Please teach me how to draw!

by Pinkmochi112



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship / Love, Gen, Gon and killua is second year, Gon is popular, Leorio and kurapika is in third year, M/M, Manga drawing au or..something.., Palm and killua bromance, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, The teaching is begin! Kinda..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmochi112/pseuds/Pinkmochi112
Summary: Gon freecs,school celebrity, everyone loves him, loves drawing but bad at it. people always saying his drawing is good, but gon knew they're lying.Killua zoldyck,school outsider or ghost (not a real ghost, mind you), whichever, everyone in schools hated him, at first he loves drawing because that makes his sister happy. but lately, he decided drawing is his hobby (besides sleeping and eating chocorobo.) and his drawing is...okay, he guesses.  (actually, it's good, really good.)two different fate meeting (note: crashing) into each other in school hallways.also, gon attempted to befriend killua. and asking killua to teach him.alternatively; how killua learning about friends and in return gon learning about drawing.warning: killua curses a lot. (That's why rating is T)





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Jbfyuhgft this is my first fic after I've been a reader for...uh, I forgot. Anyways! There's many grammar mistakes in this fic (obviously.) So I'm really sorry about that..
> 
> Also I didn't do well with the beginning. So chapter one kinda awkward? Yeah.
> 
> Anyways: here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is mostly focus on friendships, but there's a hint... like I said s l o w b u r n
> 
>  
> 
> edt: finally I'm done with editing.

**the beginning (fate)**

the school's bell's ringing loudly, indicates the students of hunter x hunter highschool that the lesson ended, thusly, lunch time is comings.

In the crowd of students, a fluffy white colors hair students walk amongst them, at first glances, With his hair color the boy will standing out, weirdly, everyone didn't notice him or mostly, pretend that the boy didn't exits , but the white haired boys knows better, those students either hated him, or scared of him,

Killua Zoldyck didn't care either way, nor he blamed them, after all, Zoldyck is a bad news to ordinary people, especially with how Zoldyck company is the 'cruel company'

Zoldyck company, as they're said, a cruel company, with how the company treated the workers in there, no doubt, making it 'the most hated company' and that's true, he witnessed how the workers in the company is overworked, though, killua wished, the Zoldyck company treat the worker's better,

But the payment is super large, compared to the other company, so as many people hated the company, many of them want to works in that company too..

yet there's also a rumours said the Zoldyck have another business, like, underground business or something, and also, the rumors also said the Zoldyck is an assassin. killua snorted at the thought, it was so ridiculous, there's no way his family is an assassin, sure, he have been trained since he was four, but still, that's mostly out for self defense, and it was really useful to him, _especially_ with how much some guys bothering him lately…

Because of all people in this school hated him (or his family company, whatever) he didn't have any friends,

Not that he needed friends or something. Even if he wants to, he doubts any sane persons want to becoming friends with him. If those guys didn't hated him for the company (which like, _impossible_ ) they will hated him with his personality, yes he's a brat _so what?_

Killua mused, As he walked towards his secrets destinations, behind the school buldings, under a big tree. (And after being there so many times, he just doesn't knows what the heck that tree is, is it an oak tree, or is it sakura's tree? _mystery_ he supposed, )

After he arrived, he's sitting on his usual spot, the ground is dry today, good. That's mean his socks and trousers is safe, he sitting with his back leaned on the tree, as he began reaching to his sketchbook from his blue jacket, and the pencil, using his legs like a table for his sketchbook, And began drawing,

Drawing is like stress relief from him, at first, he was drawing for his sister, because that one of many things that make her happy, but lately, he's doing it because he's enjoying it, he can freely strokes the pencil on the paper, feeling free, no those line from his notebook, like, a cage, or something that hold him back, he feel so, so free, he can draw anything and killua loved that feeling.

Weirdly though, the more he's stressed,the more his drawing is looking good, sometimes that fact frustrated killua but, oh well..

Fuck, he's so deep in thoughts that he didn't realize he's sketching _Gon_ of all people.

Killua loved drawing, really, he even dare says it one of his hobby, besides sleeping, and eating his favourite snack,chocorobo.

But hand, _why Gon?_

Gon, is… how he said it, that guy was like, opposite from killua. If killua is the most hated person in this school, then gon is like most loved, everyone is loved this guy, like _everyone_ the teachers,students, you named it, heck, even the animals (from biology class) like him _what the hell_

It's not their fault really, gon just do that to people.

Except him though. Maybe. Probably.

Again, why gon though?

Huh, maybe because gon is like a light, and killua is the darkness.

Bleh, what's with that weird thought?

Anyways, killua didn't hated gon or something, no sir, but he just…want to stay away as possible from the boy, he doesn't want to admitting it even to himself, but he's kinda..scared of gon.

He wondered why, killua found himself thinking as he hugged his sketchbook and begins walking away.

_._

He walks slowly on the hallways, lunch is over ten minutes ago, so the hallway is pretty empty right now, should he skipped class? As he deep in his thought killua didn't realize when a boy running into his direction. He realizing too late until he crashed into something hard, and his ass ended up kissing the hard floor.

Shit, his ass hurt.

Killua started yelling to the boy "What the-" _hell is wrong with you_ he wanted to said but he stopped as he realized some things,

First, the boy who crashing him earlier is none other than Gon.

Second, Gon retrieved his _sketchbook_ and begin to apologize, but also stopped, as he stared at said sketchbook, if he's stared at other sketch killua's drawing he maybe he will not panicked, --okay, maybe a little--, but not this _panicked_

Because, gon is now staring at the sketch killua draws earlier, which means--

_Oh, shit_

Killua is in trouble didn't he?

Tobecontinued.

* * *


	2. killua is confused, gon is...gon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm.. I realized editing is more easy than writing a chapter...oh well!
> 
> (title what title? I don't see any..) 
> 
> I add little changes in this chapter.. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (this chapter edited at: 30 Jan 2019)

**

It's so cliche that it was hurt..

_'well here we go..'_ killua thought. gon probably freaking out, telling all the people in this school that killua is weird, or even tell everyone how killua is a creeps, drawing a person without said person permission.

Somewhere back in his mind, he knew gon wouldn't do that, but still, he needed to prepared for any possibility.

The following silence become unbreable.  
And gon still frozen or something.

"Well?" Killua said, breaking the silence. He looks calm in outside, yeah, but inside, he was so panicked.

Finally, gon eyes snapping away from killua's sketchbooks.

"Is this your drawing books?" Gon asked.

_'sketchbooks'_ killua's mind supplied, as he answered "Well duh, is there anyone else here beside me?" Killua almost want to rolling his eyes, almost.

"Do you like drawing?" Gon asked again.

_'what the hell..is this some kind of interrogation or something?'_ Killua thought irritably.  
 _'Let just getting this thing over.'_

"Yeah, that's my hobby."

Before gon asking another question, killua already cutting it off.

"Look, what do you want now? A sorry or something?" Killua really want to getting out from here.

Blinking. Gon replied.  
"Oh,no! I'm the one who running to you after all..so, i'm the one who's sorry!"

_'huh..so the rumours is right..this guys_  
Is nice.'  
"Alright, apology accepted." Killua said while quickly snatched his sketchbooks from gon. And prepared to leave. His mind is more calm now.

"Wait!!"

_'Wtf..now what this guy's want?!'_  
"What do you want now?!" killua in no mood for talking.

"Please teach me how to draw!" Gon voice is too loud in this empty hallways.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Killua hissed. Now he's really confused.

"You're drawing is amazing! You see, i have same hobby too! And my drawing is not really great..so, i want you to teach me, maybe then we can be friends too!" Gon replied. His eyes sparkling,

_'Wait..sparkling?!'_

Okay, nobody tell killua that gon is weird as hell. When he observes gon, (no, not stalking! Observing!) gon seems..normal ?

Actually, gon is little weird, alright, but not _this_ weird.

_'What the fuck he's even saying?!'_ killua thought, now he really, really want to get away from here.

“Well?” Gon smile is really wide now, and his eyes hopeful.

"Hell no." Killua instantly replied. He even didn't think about it.

Why?

Killua too lazy to teach gon, besides, gon is most popular guy in school!! They should have not talk, heck, they should not meet at all!! Killua and gon is too opposite!!

Why they're even meet?!

"Oh.." gon looks defeated. He looks like a kicked puppy.  
"Why?" He ask.

"Because i'm too lazy and unmotived." Killua decided only telling the half truth. Darn, he's too soft.

Gon face instantly brighten.  
"Well! I'm going to change your mind!" Gon paused.  
"Um..what's your name? My name's Gon! Gon freecs!"

_'Yeah, yeah, i know..why don't you just leave me alone.. i'm the school's most hated person, why he even want to know my name-'_ killua paused.  
 _'Wait! Maybe if i'm telling him my name this guy will leaving me alone!'_

"It's Killua. Killua Zoldyck." Killua replied. He wait for gon to get scared or freaking out.

Unfortunately, that didn't happened. Gon not get scared, not at all. His smile only get wider.

To say killua shocked is an Understatement.

Gon face becomes terrified, but that face is not directing at killua. Gon just looks like remembering something.  
"Oh shoot! I'm late for class! I'm sorry again for running into you!" Gon cried out.  
"See you later, Killua!"  
And then gon is gone. Leaving killua alone in school's hallways.

_'What the heck is just happening?'_ killua mind is a mess now.

Okay, first.. gon is crashing into killua in schools hallways. And gon _is_ the guy that everyone loves. Gon seeing killua drawing him (or sketch him). Instead _freaking out_ like a normal human being, Gon asking killua _question_ , And then saying killua drawing is _amazing_ , Heck! he even asking killua to _teach him_. Killua ignored the 'Friends' part. And the most irritating part is Gon even doesn't get _scared_ or _terrified_ when killua said he was a Zoldyck.

What the hell?!

Killua decided to skip the class. His mind really a mess right now. He needed to eat chocorobo _Now_.

_._

Gon sighed in relief. He was _really late_. But thankfully, the teacher forgive him.

As the teacher continued explaining the lesson , gon thought back to when he meet killua in schools hallways.

_Gon is late to class, this is why he should not drawing until midnight. As he take a nap In lunch time he oversleep. Aunt mito's right, he should fixed his bad habits. As gon deep in thought. He's running into someone._

_SLAM_

_Gon hissed in pain. As he want to say sorry to person he running into , his eyes noticed the drawing books not far away from the accident._

_He picked it up, and began to apologize when-_

_There, in his hands the drawing books opening, revealing 'Gon' in one of the page of drawing books._   
_'it's beautiful.' Gon thought._

_The drawing is really beautiful. It is really different from gon's drawing. It was like another different level. Even if the drawing is just a sketch._

_"Well?" a sharp voice snapping gon out from his daze._   
_That's when gon noticed a person his running into earlier._

_if gon think the drawing is the most beautiful thing ever, he really really wrong._

_the person in front of him is the most beautiful person gon ever seeing._   
_fluffy white hair that's looks like clouds, smooth pale skin, and sharp sapphire cat eyes. This person is the true definition of 'beautiful.'_

_this person, a boy, gon noticed. Why he never seeing him at school? Gon want to ask. Instead, the question out from his mouth is "Are these your drawing books?"_

_Gon want to slap himself, so much for first impression. The answers is obvious.  
But.. gon want to just being sure. Is that possible that a beautiful person can make a beautiful drawing?_

_The boy looks like want to rolling his eyes at gon question. Then he replied  
"Well duh, is there anyone else here beside me?"_

_Gon hummed. It is possible then._

_"Do you like drawing?" Gon asked again. He need to be sure. What if the boy hates drawing?!_

_The boy shoot gon an irritated look. But then answers_   
_"Yeah, that's my hobby"  
Gon face brighten when hearing that. They're have same hobbies!_

_When gon want to ask another question, the boy already cutting him off._   
_"Look, what do you want now? A sorry or something?"_

_Gon blinked. That's so silly, gon is the one who at fault. So why the boy need say sorry to gon?  
"Oh, no! I'm the one who running to you after all..so, i'm the one who need to say sorry!"_

_Gon seeing the boy eyes widen a little. Why? It's true right? Then in blink of eye, the boy expression is back to normal.  
"Alright, apology accepted." The boy said as he takes the drawing books from gon, and then prepared to leave._

_Wait, he don't want the boy leave yet. So, gon cried out a  
"Wait!"_

_the boy stop. Staring at gon with same irritated eyes (is it wrong gon to think that Stare is cute?) And then saying_  
"What do you want now?!" Oops. The boy is irritated now. Gon must act quick!.  
"Please teach me how to draw!" Gon found himself saying the word. He winced at how loud his voice is.

_"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Oh, the boy looking confused now.  
"You're drawing is amazing! You see, i have same hobby too! And my drawing is not really great..so, i want you to teach me, maybe then we can be friends too!" Gon explained. He was really excited! He also thought if he said 'the drawing is beautiful and so are you' is not a correct word. He didn't want to scare the boy, or makes the boy think gon is weird.._

_(little did gon knows killua already thought gon is weird)_

_the boy looks deep in thought._

_"Well?" Gon feel himself impatiently waiting for the answers_

_"Hell no." The boy replied._

_"Oh.." gon can't help but feeling disappointed. The boy teaching him sound so cool.  
"Why?" Gon asked. He need to know. Was that because the boy think gon annoying? Or he does not want to be gon friends?_

_"Because i'm too lazy and unmotived." As the boy replied, gon instantly feeling excited again. So there is a hope after all.  
The boy just needed more encourage. "Well! I'm going to change your mind!". He really will. Gon make sure of it. Aunt mito said he can be really stubborn sometimes. And now this is the right time!_  
 _Oh, right! He don't know the boy name yet. He needed to know._  
 _"Um..what's your name? My name's gon. Gon freecs!" Gon winced at his name, what if this boy is like everyone else?_ _without knowing he holding his breath._

_to gon relief, the boy didn't even looking at gon, he looks deep in thought_

_(softly, He released his breath.)_

_The boy looks thinking for a moment. Gon can feel himself worrying. Did the boy don't want gon know his name?_   
_But then the boy replied._   
_"It's Killua. Killua Zoldyck." And gon missed the looks in killua's eyes, the looks of 'anticipation'_

_Gon can feel his thought filled with relief. 'Killua' Gon thought. That's a perfect name for someone as beautiful like killua._

_when gon deep in thought. He remembered. He's **Late**._

_"Oh shoot! I'm late for class! I'm sorry again for crashing into you!" Gon cried out.  
"See you later, Killua!"_

_And then gon running to his class. Leaving killua alone in school's hallways._

_._

_'I hope the teacher forgives killua, He's late in class too, right?'_ Gon really hoped the teacher doesn't get mad at killua, or worse, giving killua detention. Killua is late because of him after all…

Now, in gon's mind, he thoughts, he can't wait to meet Killua again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, killua, ever heard about opposite attraction? :3
> 
> *killua eats chocorobo when he's feeling stressed, /like me :')/  
> (eats some oreo)
> 
> Omg, why this is sooooooooo cheesy :') (cringe)
> 
> …  
> Killua; it's sketchbooks…
> 
> Gon; Drawing books…
> 
> Me: I don't care /takes a print paper and began drawing/
> 
> Soooooo, I know ppl said sketchbooks but in my country, they have a "drawing books" too..
> 
> So, which one is it?
> 
> Also gon and killu reaction for their last name…


	3. Stubborn

**Stubborn**

After Killua eating his favorite chocolates, on his secret place, Killua moods become better.  
Though, why of all the sudden, Killua have a very bad feeling about Gon. But Killua ignoring it. Gon and him not meet again anyways, it was just only that one time. That's in Killua mind before he walking home. School now is over.

_._

Killua feelings not wrong. No, in fact, his guts feelings is very correct. What makes Killua irritated is why he ignoring said feelings.  
Now, this morning. before Killua walking to his class, there, in front of Killua class standing Gon. Apparently, Gon searching Killua's class. too bad Gon will not get anything.

As Killua noticed Gon. In flash he was hiding in the nearby corner. Like a some ninja. Killua can be very sneaky if he want to. And begins listening the conversation.

"Um..did in this class is there a students name Killua?" Gon asked.

One of the girl student who busy fangirling. Becoming confused.  
"Huh? Did we have a student that name here?" She asked her friends.

"Did we?"

_'See??'_ Killua scoffed. For the first time. Killua really glad he becoming the school most hated person. If person like Gon searching about him..well too bad, there is no info about him!! And he can skipping class easily too Killua thought happily.

"I see.." Gon looked dejected.

"Hey Gon~ do you want to hang out after school?" one of the girl in class with red haired asking Gon with those weird filtry? face.

"Um..sorry.. i can't.." Gon said while his eyes looking elsewhere.

"Oh.. next time then~" and then the red haired girl winking.

"I'll think about it" Gon smile is forced. Then Gon walking away.. into Killua direction.

Wait..

INTO KILLUA DIRECTION?!

Killua. Now. Is. Panicking.

He prayed to the gods. Please, do not. Let Gon. Noticed. Him.

Wait, his sneaky skill is like a ninja. Maybe Gon will not noticed him.  
 _'Yeah, i was just becoming too paranoid.'_ Killua thoughts.

When Gon walked closer to Killua hiding place. Killua, without his noticing holding his breath.

Thump - thump  
Killua can feel his heart beating up fast.

Closer..

Closer..

But then Gon just passing Killua hiding place.

Killua almost sighed in relief. Almost.

Because after Gon passing Killua hiding place. Gon step stopping. And then he was sniffling the air.

_'Wait, sniffling?!'_

After that Gon turning around. Finding Killua hiding in the corner nearby.

Killua feel like fate really hated him or something.

Gon and Killua staring at each other.

Its Killua first who snapping out from the staring. He was trying to act nonchalant. As possible.

"Oh..Gon! What are you doing here?" Killua said while putting his hand in his jacket pocket. His hand is trembling.

Gon snapping out from the staring too, looks like Gon just recovering from the surprised. Gon smiling happily,  
"Killua! I was searching for you!"

"Oh yeah? For what?" Killua asked while his eyes searching for every possible escape route.

"For motivating you to teaching me of course!" Gon smile becoming wider.

_'Huh..What?'_ Killua face become confused.

Gon, noticed Killua confused expression. Decide to Explaining happily.  
"Killua don't want to teaching me because Killua was unmotived right? So, i was decided to motivating by encouraging Killua until Killua is motivated enough..by asking you to teach me!"

Killua face becoming horrified.  
 _'Oh no..'_

Gon, now obvious to Killua expression. Continue the talking.  
"So..Please teach me!"

Killua. Now find the perfect escape route. Replied.  
"No." Before dashing away. Leaving Gon alone in corridor school.

**Lunch time**

Killua, now sitting in his favourite spot. Enjoying his chocorobo for lunch. When…  
"Kiluaaaaaa"

Killua becoming alert. Only one person who calling Killua, 'the most hated person' in this school like that.

Said person now running towards Killua. Smiling wide.

_'How in the world Gon know that i am here?!'_ Killua thought. Horrified.

Killua running away. Opposite route from Gon. Fast.

Unfortunately, Gon now running too. following Killua behind.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Killua yelled out. He doesn't care if later, the teacher scolding or even giving him a detention, not with gon chasing him.

"I want Killua to teaching me!" Gon replied. He was yelling too.

"Didn't i already said no?!" Killua saying still running. While turning to schools hallways. Many student have a lunch in cafeteria. So the schools hallways only have a few students.

"Well!! At least please be my friends!"

"No!!" Killua starting to think a possible hiding place.

"But i want to!" Gon is still chasing Killua.

_'Ck.. this guy stubborn as hell.'_ Killua thought irritably.

"Why are you so stubborn anyways!" Killua yelling. While he found the perfect plan to escape.

"Because Killua is amazing!" Gon replied.

Killua almost stumbled hearing Gon reply. As Killua can feel his face heating up.

Killua stop from his running. He meet a dead end.

Gon, seeing Killua stopping. Following behind.

Killua trying hiding his smirk. _'Got you'_

"Kil--" then Gon face becoming surprised.

Killua jumping the high school gate. Using nearest tree. Fast. The Highschool gate maybe a little tall.. but Killua still can make it. He maybe lazy, but he can still being agile. Thanks to those stupid training his family give him.

Killua use a triumph smile to still surprised Gon. Then Killua jump down to the other side.

_._

Killua stay in other side of school gate until lunch break is over. After that, he go to schools rooftop. Using key he stealing when he still new students in this school. The teacher forbid all of students to entering the place. So, this is a perfect place to hide until school is over.

Killua taking out chocorobo from his jacket pocket. Too bad he forget his drawing books. So Killua just eating chocorobo while he thinking again why Gon insist Killua to teaching him. Killua ignored the 'friends' part. Again.  
His thoughts replayed Gon answers in school corridor.

_"Because Killua is amazing!"_

Killua can feeling his face heating up.  
 _'What the hell? What those answers even mean anyway?!'_ Killua thought while continue eating chocorobo. Stil blushing.

Many People only saying Killua's _Drawings_ is amazing but _not_ Killua.  
So.. why Gon saying _Killua_ is amazing?!

Nobody saying Killua is amazing.  
Heck, even his family never saying Killua is amazing.

Only Gon.. and.. his precious sisters. Killua thought fondly.

_"brother is amazing!"_

Well.. the only Conclusion in Killua mind right now..  
 _'Gon is sure not like any other people.'_

No, wait. killua paused. He have another one. Killua thought While his favorite chocolate is almost gone.

_'And Gon is weird as hell'_ now he was very sure of it.

Tbc.

* * *


	4. Gon friends and the art club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edt: 09/jun/19 Okay... I kinda...just kinda, editing some part.
> 
> Don't have a beta so, sorry for many grammar mistakes.

  * **Gon friends and art club**  



Gon walked slowly on school hallways. This is the third day he asking Killua constantly for teaching him. And everytime Killua sees Gon, he will run and then hide like some ninja. Its Not that Gon thinks about giving up, he's just curious,  
Is Killua running away because Gon want to Killua teach him?  
Or  
Is Because Killua doesn't want to become Gon's friends?

Gon really hope it was the former, not the latter, because.. Gon really want to become Killua friends, because, well, Killua is cool, and awesome, and beautiful but also,

because Killua looked lonely.  
Gon didn't like that, Not one bit.

As Gon walked towards school cafeteria (because, aunt mito got a morning shift. So he not have his lunchbox.) Gon eyes spotted Kurapika and Leorio, his thoughtful face instantly brighten, happy that he can meet his friends.  
"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon called out while he walked towards their table.

"Gon!" Leorio waved out. Beside him Kurapika nodded, smiled slightly.

Gon sits down, after taking his order, it was a sandwich.

“how you guys doing? We rarely meet anymore..” Gon asked, then he taking a bite to his sandwich.

Kurapika nodded, “yes, we've been busy, Leorio and i already in third years after all.. ”

Leorio nodded, still not talking, because, he's still eating his ramens.

“oh yeah..” Gon deflates, “Leorio and Kurapika will graduated soon..” he muttered.

“yes, and then you will become third years.” Leorio pointing out, pausing eating for a moment.

"Was..become a third year that hard?” Gon asked worriedly, what if he too busy and have no time for drawing?!

“it's not _that_ hard..” Kurapika mutterd while glaring at Leorio “it was hard _because_ Leorio is applying to medical university.”

“oh right! Leorio want to be a doctor isn't it?” Leorio confirmed with a thumbs up.

“if Leorio want to be a doctor, then..Kurapika become a nurse? ” Gon asked innocently.

Kurapika chuckled, “i've not decided yet, but Gon, what makes you think i'll be a nurse?”

“well..Leorio and Kurapika always together, right? So..” Gon shrugged.

Leorio's blinking, and Kurapika is amused,  
“well..we're always together since middle school” Kurapika began explaining.  
“but i think, i won't be a nurse.” Kurapika said with a small voice, but gon can still heard it.

“eh? Why?” Gon blinked, confused.

“i have, other dream, and even we're always together it's not mean that we're attending same university, or even have same dream,” Kurapika said thoughtfully.

“besides,” Leorio added, “as long we can still meet” he paused. “or even calling each other, it's okay!"

“Yes.” Kurapika nodded, Smiling softly,

Gon nodded, he didn't understand, doesn't if you like being around a person you want to stay with them all the time?

Kurapika and leorio knows each other since middle school, so gon knew they're close, (best friend maybe?)

So they must cherished each other, so.. why?

Now, He really didn't understand it but Someday, gon hoped he'll understand.

_._

_'Gon is quieter than usual, he looks like thinking about something'_ noticed this, Kurapika decided to ask.  
"Gon, Is there something wrong?"

Gon looked sheepish. He already finished eating his sandwich.  
"Nothing!" At kurapika _'you know I don't believe you'_ stares, he added " i just...thinking a plan so that's Killua doesn't run away from me anymore"

"Killua? You mean, Killua Zoldyck?" Kurapika asked, his face is frowning.

Gon beamed, "yeah! That's him!! Kurapika, Do you know Killua?!"

"I've only heard some rumours about him.."  
_'and all of it in fact, **not** a good rumours'_ Kurapika added in his thoughts.

"Speaking about rumours.." Leorio, after finish his lunch, joining the conversation, "i heard you and that brat running around in school hallways for these past three days! I mean really Gon?" Leorio expression is like he doesn't believe what he heard. “is that even you and that brat?” Leorio face tell them he take a _really_ hard time to believe this rumours.

"Well..yes.." Gon admits sheepishly " that's us.." and then Gon noticed Leorio calling Killua 'that brat'  
"Wait, Leorio, you know Killua?!" Gon ask, excited, he want to know more about Killua after all!!

"Yep, i know that brat" Leorio huffed while continue, "you guys knows sometimes I'm helping in the infirmary right?" They nodded, "there's a what? two? Third? Times he go to school infirmary with bleeding wound!" Gon and Kurapika frowned.

"Were the wound really bad?" Kurapika ask, while Gon keep silent, his thought asking same question.

"Well, yeah..that's the thing.. the wounds not that deep..but he has many." Leorio sighed "That brat just come to infirmary if the wound is too serious or too many, other than that, he won't coming at all, when i ask why, he only replied 'it's too _'troublesome'_ '." Leorio shakes his head, he still can't believe it..that brat..

"But you know the most annoying thing is?!" Gon and Kurapika together replied with a "What?"

"When i lectured him how he must treat a wound even if it just a scratch, that brat rolling his eyes and muttering 'old man'!!" Leorio bang the cafeteria table, he looked pissed. That broke whatever tense atmosphere before.

Gon laughed , while Kurapika chuckling.

"Hey! It's not funny! I'm still _SEVENTEEN_ thank you very much!!" Leorio cried out. "And i'm still pissed out with that brat." He huffed.

"But.." Gon muttered "i wonder, what or _who_ is the one that make Killua hurt." his voice really low, but Kurapika and Leorio still can hear it, they stared at each other eyes worriedly.

Kurapika need broke this atmosphere, quick " Gon? Why you want him don't running away from you? Or rather, why do you want talk to him in first place?" This will do.

Gon eyes brighten again "because, i want us to be friends!" Gon thought maybe Killua doesn't want anyone know his hobby, so he decided he only telling the half-truth.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gon.."

“Eh? Why?”

"Because--"

"Well, that's good! Maybe if you become friends with that brat he learned how being more polite to a senior!" Leorio grumbled, cutting out Kurapika stance, his eyes staring straight to Kurapika. Convince a unspoken words.  
_Don't say it_  
.  
.

Kurapika sighed,  
“i heard that Killua really like chocolate especially the one called chocorobo? maybe you can use that?” Kurapika suggest.

"That's a good idea! Thanks Kurapika!" Kurapika smiled softly, glad that he can help, but he's still worried..  
.  
.  
"Oh? Is that Killua? Sorry Leorio, Kurapika, i have to go!"  
"See you later, and thanks again!" Gon running out from cafeteria.

"KILLUAA!" Gon cried out. Said boy startled, stare at Gon at moment, then running away, with Gon chasing him.

_._  
.  
.  
“they're remind me of cat and mouse..or rather, a cat and a cucumber, don't you think?”* Leorio comment, amused.

When he Sees Kurapika is still frowning, Leorio sighed. “hey..” Leorio said softly.

"You know you're worry too much right?"

"I know, i just can't help it, the rumours bothering me.." Kurapika sighed, finnaly admitting it. _it can't help that he's zoldyck either.._

“i'm sure everything will be alright..i only say this once, but i think, that brat is not bad as rumour said, he was an impolite brat but..well, he **is** a brat after all..” Leorio scoffed, but he has a smile on his face.

_‘if Leorio says that..then..’_

"Alright, i trust your judgement, only for this once." said Kurapika, as he nodded to himself.

"Only for this once?!" Leorio sputtered.

While they started bickering as usual, Kurapika found himself thinking,  
_‘if Gon and Leorio think Killua is not bad as rumours said.. then i will give him a chance..after all those two have a very good judgement, and..'_

_'i trust them.’_

Kurapika already decided, as his worry slowly fading, his mind become more calm.. _‘thanks Leorio..’_

Of course, He only says that in his minds.

_.__ _.._

He sighed, this is the perfect place hiding from gon, yup, the infirmary,

He couldn't take a risk if he going to rooftops, gon will noticed it..

As he looked over the infirmary desk he sees a melon bread with note under it.

_Brat, it's not good if you always eat those snacks of yours, eat this, doctor orders.-- leorio'_

“Really..” he deadpaned, melon breads? Can't the old man get the one with chocolate in it?

Besides, leorio isn't even a doctor.. _'Yet.'_ leorio smug face forming in his mind, ugh, he shakes his head to erasing the image.

Still.. he takes the melon bread, and eats it slowly, huh..he admitted, it's not.. that.. bad..

Except this is what always the old's man doing if he got into the infirmary, giving him a melon bread, and voicing his disapproval at his eating habits,

Not that he cares (liar, a voice in his mind whispered)

_he's care about you, he's your friends,_ a voice whispered in his mind,

"Shut up, he's just pity me, not a friend." He mutters, he blocked the voice from his mind.

He lucky it works. Because Sometimes--

It's useless.

The whispered is gone, later, he knows they're will coming again for him, but for now, it's blessly quiet.

Killua can't fucking believe he kinda almost having a panic attacks on the inframary,

As he continued eating the melon bread, he searching the most important -old man said- fruit for him.  
.  
.

At least he didn't see any bananas. Wait, he sees one now  
_Damn, that old man_  
under the bananas A note that read:

_bananas have a vitamin that good for lazy brat like you. For energy. Eat it._

Still, before he leave the infirmary he flips the papers and writes _Thanks, old man. Ps: I still hate the bananas._ even as he eated said bananas.

_he pitied me and we're not a friends_ killua decided firmly, as he walking out from the inframary.

_._ _

After school, there's a club activity, Gon, no doubt, choosing the art club.

Gon drawing with his drawing book's, he was the last in this rooms, Gon doesn't really know why, but when in art club rooms he can feel drawing more easily, like, he can drawing anything.

But Then, there is a problem..

When three boys walking inside the art rooms. The problem is, they sneer at him..as usual.

It's Otto and his two other friends. And gon decided, he didn't want to see their cruel expression at him, and so, he continued to draw, he stared firmly at his drawing.

“Who knows the _school stars_ drawing is really this bad?” that's Otto, voice laced with it's usual cruel sneers,

“duh, my eyes hurt because seeing that, what? Is that even a drawings?”

A whistle, “why you even in this club!! You're not worthy!”

Gon clenched his fist, he knows...he really really knows that his drawing is bad.. he's not that obvious..

But everytime he asked, everytime he got a ‘it's good!’ ‘it's great!’ response, they're lying, but the worst is they're lying and praising him because he was the ‘school star’

Even if he's in art club, no one dared to correct his drawing, or even teaching him, they're too scared, they don't want making gon sad,

Or maybe because they scared if gon mad because he's _frecss_ and the _school stars_

Teacher is not an option either, this is an art _club_ only student who loves drawing meets each other, discussing about their drawing.

Gon want someone, anyone, who can point out his mistakes and not sugarcoating it.. and not a person who only mocking him either..

“tch, i really, really hate you, everyone praising you when in the reality your drawing is not worth praising!” they laughed, mocking him.

Gon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath,  
_‘it will be over soon..just hang in there..a little longer..’_

__<

_‘huh? He's not here today..’_ Killua found himself wondering where the hell Gon was, and he can't help but feeling -- _tinny little bit_ \-- disappointed, was Gon already giving up?

_‘what? Why i even thinking about him?!’_ he groaned out loud. Thankfully, now the school is almost empty. So Killua doesn't attract any attention, he hates attention.

Was--was Killua become attached to Gon?!  
No, no way, Killua just..used to with Gon bothering him, that's all!!

But that's still a bad thing..

As Killua walked on schools hallways , he passed one of the rooms (is this classroom or something?)  
And stopped his steps and hiding quickly, because, he sees Gon. (He have a great sight alright?!) And Killua only realized now that rooms is for art club.  
“oh..so Gon's not lying when he said we have same hobbies..” Killua muttered.

And, of course Gon in club activity! Gon doesn't giving up! Somehow, that thought make him happy --wait what? _‘geez,what is wrong with me?’_ Killua thought, irritated at himself for thinking such a thoughts.

He watched Gon..

Wait…

Killua squinted his eyes, so he can see more clearly. Just To make sure he didn't imagine things.

It Looks like Gon chatting with his friends? There's three of them..

Let's say those guys like a rainbow cakes, because, their hair is weird, one is red, one is yellow, and the other one is green.

So yeah, rainbow cake.

But anyways,

Why Gon looked uncomfortable?

Killua eyes widened, is Gon --?

_‘No, no that's impossible, Gon is loved by everyone in this school’_ Killua shaking his head. Gon is opposite from Killua after all. While killua is hated, gon is loved. End of discussion.

“Why i'm worried anyways? I'm not even his friends.” Killua said, muttering grumpily, as he walking away from his hiding place..  
_‘still…’_ Killua thought, there's this uneasy feeling in his chest.

Does he worry about Gon? Or it's because he's have a bad feeling from those guys who talked to Gon in art rooms?

Killua had no idea, but that thought didn't want to get away from his head. It made him irked. And also, his gut feelings never wrong..

Boy, he's lucky if he can get a sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add a oc's because I....m a trash???


	5. Palm and the beggining of friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edt: 09/jun/19 sorry if there's many grammar mistakes! :(

**Friends**

In the end he couldn't get any sleep at all…

And those stupid _'why'_ and _'what-if'_ words still stuck in his head.

_‘why did he care?’_ _‘what if those guys--’_

And it sucks. Really sucks.

_Thank god_ it was Sunday.

Because killua need to clear his head (and hopefully, those thoughts will getting out from his head so he can finally get some fucking sleeps)

Killua lazily jogging around the neighbour with earphones in his ears, basically ignoring everything, _especially_ those thought. But then he remembered how alluka remind him to more appreciate nature, and do not become an ignorant heartless person so he start observe his surroundings.

It was early, the air is fresh, some people doing walking, jogging--like him,  
or walking their dog _‘the dogs really cute though,’_ killua thinks, remind him of mike who long ago passed out. He realized he missed him.

Ignored the brief hurt in his chest, he continued his observation  
The clear sky, the faint sun, some sleepy children who walked with their parents. Actually, it's pretty lively, but what do you expect, it's _Sunday_ after all...

Hopefully, Alluka will be proud of his improvement.

Alluka…

Killua precious little sister, if she's doesn't remind him--no,if she doesn't _grounded_ him, what would happend to him? killua doesn't want to even think about it.

Actually, maybe he become a heartless person..

It's kinda scary thing to think...

After jogging around 15 minutes or so, his body feel more fresh, and his mind is calm if only a little, and killua decided it's enough, for now.

He walked slowly towards an apartment, opened the doors, and yelled out “Palm I'M HOOOME!!”

" _SHIT_!, the fuck. killua! you're scaring me!” palm said as she glaring at him, she's sitting on a chair, playing with her phone.

“….huh,you look refresh for once..” killua comments, and that's true, usually, palm looks like a zombie,with lack of sleep, and lack of spirits, 'collage problem' she says to him once.

“..excuse you, i have a date,” she grumbled. Ooh, so that's why.

“That's..the power of make up i guess..” Killua comments.

“Don't you dare saying 'the power of make up' to me!! You're the one who distrub my beauty sleeps!!” she paused. “are you okay? You can't sleep again don't you?”

Killua shrugged, “eh…hey, that's a problem when i 'sleep over' in here i guess..”

“it's not a 'sleep over' if you live here!” palm huffed, "And you're basically my roommate you moron."

"Best roommate." Killua corrected.

Palm rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Killua hummed, walking towards kitchen, then opened the fridge, “hey, you're not eating my chocolate ice cream are you?!” he yelled out.

“No!! Why would i?!” she yelled back “also, you're avoiding the question!"

killua keep searching in the freezer, trying to ignoring said questions. _Nope._ -“Then why is not here?!”

“You putting it the very back of freezer dumbass!”

“oh..yeah..” shit, he's not focused, palm must very suspicious now.

As he walked towards he's bedrooms, he can feel palm burning stare at him, "uh…I'm--gotta go, bye!" Then he slam the door closed.

Killua sighed, is not that he doesn't trust palm, it's just he feel his problem is so silly, also, he doesn't want to burden her, heck, he already forced her to live in this apartment with him. (though, convince his crazy family is hard, if palm doesn't agree killua doesn't know how else he can getting out from zoldyck mansion.)

After he finish his ice cream, killua decided he will take a bath, and after that, he throw himself to his bed and forced himself to sleeps.

....  
Killua and palm friendship is not that good at the beginning, heck, even they meetings start like this:

_Killua sighs internally, he really wanted go out from this house, there's no way he's staying after alluka is gone. But unfortunately, his mother and illumi didn't bug out._

_"I wanted to live alone! Besides, this apartment is close to my school!"_   
_"Absolutely not." Illumi replied, his face showed no expression, if killua didn't feel so irritated, he would be scared._   
_"Well, if I'm got close to school, I'll be more focused! Didn't you realize how my grade is slipping?" Killua didn't tell him that maybe, just maybe his grade slipping is intentional_

_Okay, it definitely is. But that's beside the point._

_"Oh killu, whose gonna take care of you!" His mother wailed, killua didn't know if that's her usual crocodile tears or not._   
_Hes just didn't know his family anymore. They're kicked out alluka--though, he's happy she's got her freedom-- and killua didn't has a reason to stay anymore._

_It was that moment palm walked in front of his house gate, killua, seeing a chance point at her and yelled out "HER! She's, the one who will be my roommate!"_

_palm, feeling many stares at her stopped, and stared at them. Killua approaches her, while she stared at him, her face screaming 'what the fuck?'_   
_" just get along with it." Killua whispered at her._

*Palm's gonna reply something like 'and why the fuck I should do this?' But before she opened her mouth, there is it, * _**head of Zoldyck cooperation, Silva Zoldyck**_ _standing in front of her_

_well, not actually that close, maybe 10 feet or so, but still._

_"Killua, what's with this commotion?" Silva demanded,_   
_"I want live in an apartment." Killua replied, he's little surprised his dad bothers to come see the commotion, otherwise, killua is unfazed._

_palm, on another hand, internally freaking out, 'god, what i has done to deserve this?!' She weeping silently,_

_"And why is that?" Silva asked,_   
_"Because I want focus on school, and learn to live without the butlers." Killua replied,_   
_"That's right, your grade is slipping." Killua nodded,_   
_"But honey, you don't letting killua go are you? Who is will take care of him?!" His mom yelled,_   
_"Like I said, she's," killua point at palm "will be my roommate,"_   
_Silva looks at palm, "is that true?"_   
_palm, thinking if she refused, she will die, letting out a "Y-yes." And then nodded furiously._

_Silva nods, "Very well, **But.** " Silva emphasised the but. Cutting out kikyo and illumi protest and killua cheering, "if your grade is slipping, illumi will take you home, understand?"_

_Killua nods, at least he can go away from this house "Yes father."_

_._

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Palm yelled, "I thought I was gonna die!"

Killua shrugs, he feel a little guilt, but he's Finally _gone_ from that's house. "You searching for apartment right?" Killua point at palm's bag, "so it's a win-win situation."

"Okay, good point but still!"  
"Here we are," killua said, as he entering the apartment, leaving palm's who letting her jaw hit the floor. And Damn, this apartment is like 7 times better than her late shitty apartment.

Maybe this day is a good day from both of them.

_._

Okay they take it backs, it was the worst day for both at them,

They not got along well, in fact, palm and killua is too opposite to each other to get along.

Sometimes palm is working her assignment until midnight, leaving her looks like a zombie, so, when killua walks around to search his midnights snack, he found palm, hunched over her laptop, her long black hair is messy, she wore a white dress, killua yelled and attack her, thinking she's a ghost.

Sometimes, they fight over a same snack, thinking 'it's my snack asshole, i buy it 2 days ago.'

Other times they're fight over t.v. , said 'it was my turn today!'

Basically, they're hate each other.  
 _so much_

'There's no way I can get along with him/ her' they thought.

Until that day.

_._

Killua close the door harshly, his body shook with how hard he hold his tears, he ran to his bedroom, but tripped out in the process.  
He tried to getting up, but his body is so weak, he don't have any energy anymore, so he breaking out in there,

Letting out a sob he cried, cried and cried, everytime **his ** words played in his mind, _"I'm sorry, but you're dangerous, and I don't know who you are until now, I don't want to be your friends anymore. Goodbye Killua,"_ why? Why? It's because.. no, it _has_ to be because he's a zoldyck. Why **he** didn't want to be friend anymore? Killua is not like he's family, he's _not._

Then, a voice, whispered in his mind, who sound like _him_ saying 'you're sure?'

He continued crying.

He didn't know when palm coming back, only it's already dark then suddenly, there is Palm's voice, only a whisper "Killua?"

He feel a movement, he lifted his head, meets palm eyes who now in front of him.

"Leave me alone." Killua meant to yelled, but his throat is hurts and his voice's so hoarse. So instead it was sound croaked.

At the moment it was silence, then palm moved, away from him. Good, maybe palm pity him, so she leave him alone. Killua back to his position, crouching, hiding his face, away from world.

But then, not too long, someone nudge him, he slowly lifted his head again, and meet a dark blue cup --his usual cups--, handed at him, by palm, who staring at him carefully,

Slowly, killua takes the cups, take a sips, it smelled and tasted hot chocolate, it even has some marshmallows.

"Better?" Killua nodded, "Heartbreaks?" Killua is silent, no, not exactly, but close? Yeah, close, so he nodded,

Palm hummed, "Yeah, I feel you." Killua stares at her as if to say 'really?'  
"Yeah, so there's this guy--" palm starts a story, of her first heartbreak, how much it hurts, how she's reacted, while killua listen to her story, in between takes a another sips at his hot chocolate.

Killua feels he should return the favor, tell his story, but the wounds stil too fresh, so he tell her that someday, maybe if he's strong enough, someday. He tell his story,

Palm only said an "Okay." Her eyes understanding, no other questions asked, not even 'when?'

For the first time in months, killua thinks they can get along.  
For the first time in months, palm thinks they have something in common.

_._

One week after the events killua found palm sitting on the sofa, her hairs messy, her clothes, thankfully not white, but black.  
"Pull all nighters?" He asked,  
Palm only hummed in answer, still typing furiously at her poor laptop.  
Killua nodded, sat next to her and pulling out his literature books.

They don't talk much that night.

In morning, palm murmurs a thanks to him. But Killua only shrugged, and replies, "eh, I just tryin' keep my grade so illumi don't drag my ass to that house again. No big deal."

But they knew better,  
It's the start of their friendships.

_._

Palm found out how killua likes horror, psychology, mystery when she's found one of killua manga in accident, on the sofa.  
Basically, she's almost sit on said manga, thanking the god she didn't sit on it --or killua no doubt kill her-- and found out it was _Attack on titan_ manga.

"You liked THESE MANGA?!" She yelled out when killua coming back from his adventures.

"Yeah? So what?" Killua snapped, feeling defensive.  
"I love this manga." Palm replied, deadly serious.

_._

"You should check this out." Palm lend killua a game called _Dangan ronpa_ , she clapped excitedly, which is weird. Palm _never_ clapping excitedly like that.

Holding as if the game was a something dangerous. He nodded, cautiously, "Okay."  
.  
.  
After he finished the game he approached palm, clap her shoulder, and said, 100% serious. "you're a god send."

Palm nodded sagely "I know."

_._

After that event, no doubt they're got close.

When they found a snack, each other sure 'that snack is mine' instead fighting, they shared,  
"Maybe we bought it together," "Yeah."

Instead fighting over t.v. they take a turn. "Palm! Your stupid gossips show is here!" "Coming!"

"Killua! Your dumb anime is starting!" "On my way!"

Basically, they're a best friend now.  
But if that's the case.... killua shudders, thinking the 'friends' word. He's still scared..what if palm --! So he decided, he likes  
bestest roommate more.

Palm agreed, knowing how 'friends' is still a sensitive topic for killua.

_._

Palm become officially his family when killua introduced alluka to her, "May god, I officially adopt alluka as my little sis, she's adorable!" Palm squealed,

"Sure," killua shrugs, he's agreed, alluka is so cute, many people want adopt her, why zoldyck hate her so much is beyond him,

Wait, he just realizes something important, "so if alluka your sister then what am I? Your little bro?" Killua said out loud.

"Yes." Palm replied, like it was obvious. "You're basically my brother already at this point,"

"Ew, so that's mean you're my sister," killua wrinkles his nose,

"Big sis actually," palm correct, feeling smug.

Killua rolled his eyes, but didn't object, he know better.

They're already like a family. So why deny it?

_._

__<

Finally he can fucking sleep! And with a nice dream too.. oh, that's a chocorobo- kun…so many chocorobo..

Suddenly, he can hear miku- triple baka. Wait, what's miku doing here?

Miku continues singing. Repeatedly.

….alright, _WHOEVER DISTRUB HIS SLEEP SHOULD DIE_!

Miku or not miku.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Killua grab The source--his phone, press the answer button,and grumbled a “What?”

_“….brother?”_

He wake up instantly.

“Alluka?” shit, his throat feel so dry..

_“did you just waking up?”_

“ugh..yep..what time is it?”

_“it's 2 pm. I just finish my club activity.”_

Killua hummed, still feeling sleepy..

_“…should we talk later?”_

“NO!!” he waited too long so he can talk to alluka, she's having busy schedule, so sunday it is. There is no way he wasting it. “Just..let me get a glass of water, my throats killing me. ” (and unfortunately, palm already going to her date--or so she said, killua know better, it's just meet with her friends for assignments --so, palm missed her call. She's gonna pouting dramatically while saying 'noooo I missed my lil' sis calls' that's for sure.)

_“Okay.”_

Alluka talked many things, her class, friends, some funny things, killua was glad his sister happy, and getting some friends. After all things Zoldyck family done to her, at least, she can enjoy some freedom. (Even if freedom means Zoldyck family send her to another town, far away from him. The zoldyck thinks she just distracting him. _The heir weaknesses_ they said.)

At least she can get her freedom. Locked away in her rooms is bad for her, even when killua still can show her outside world with his drawing. It's still not enough.

She's in middle school now. At first killua feel conflicted, alluka to him. Still too little to live alone. But then, here's the catch. He agreed alluka can go, but with _Canary_.

Canary can watch alluka. Killua trust her. Somehow with her scared of him--being heir and all--, they're still friends.

Wait, did he just think friends? No, no it's acquaintance. Not friends.

Killua didn't have friends.

She talked about her story too..his sister love to write a story, and Alluka make a really great story. Killua loved reading it.

Never the romance one though, killua _hates_ romance. On the opposite, palm absolutely loved alluka romance story. Killua forever grateful to her, that's mean no more reading romance story for his sister.

He much _much_ preferred the friendship story one instead.  
.  
.

It was after killua take a huge gulp of water that he hear alluka said:

_“What about you brother? How was school?”_

Killua flinch, thank god his sister can't see him, alluka doesn't know the ‘ghost’ thing. Even palm didn't know. He hated lying to his sister, but..

“it was okay…i guess” killua managed to answer. _‘it was for the best'_ and killua prayed alluka didn't notice his lies.

_“what about friends? I'd love to talk to your friends sometimes.."_

“i…uh…” shit, how he can tell her?

_“…brother,did you…don't have..a friends?”_ alluka said, her voice fading a little, like she's unsure.

He sighed, “i'm sorry..”

_“Don't be.. it's not your fault..”_ how can anyone doesn't want to be his kind--hearted,amazing brother friends? Alluka thought sadly, _“But..if that's so..i have a request..”_

A request? “What is it?”

_“onii - chan! Please find a friends!”_ there, she said it, she only called killua like that when she was little girl, but now, she it when she was pleading.

“….but, isn't palm my friends?” killua tried to reason, how he can find a friends? When all of people in school treat him like a ghost?

_“that's two different things…”_ he can feel alluka pouted on other line _“Palm is our friends, maybe sisters."_ she paused _“Besides, i want brother to find a friend from school.”_ alluka didn't tell killua how she had bad feelings, how nanika tell her she was worried, how they hope someone _want to be_ his brother friends, and helping his brother if he got into a problem.

She knew killua still scared, after _that_ incidents, how _he_ hurting her brother.

Killua didn't give her many details, but it didn't matter, she _knew_.

She angry and sad for her brothers. But it's been years, and--

The things she can't do…with how she and killua far far away from each other--to protect--so, she was really glad when she heard “Okay..i'll try…” from her brother.

_“Thank you brother..”_

“..for what?” killua ask, confused.

_‘for everything..’_ instead, she said “Nanika said she want to talk to you!”

“yes! damn, i really missed her!”

_“….killua…hello..”_

Killua smiled softly, “Hello nanika.”

That afternoon, they talked many things, and thankfully, killua managed to sleep that night..he feel happy and in peace. Thanks for alluka and nanika, talking to them really helping him.

Though..alluka request still bother him.. but only a little.

__

It's Monday and hell, it was a surprise one for killua, why? Because--

“Killua! Here!”

It's gon and he's giving chocorobo-kun to killua and now killua almost gape. Almost.

_‘pull yourself together killua!’_ Shit, look how that box of chocorobo-kun stare at him.. a look that saying ‘please take me’

“if it's for teaching you, then no.” killua said, trying to ignore the chocorobo. _There's a catch. There is always a catch._

Gon frowned, “What? No! I want us to be friends!”

“No...” _they're too different.. they can't.._ _even if.._

Gon smiled, sadly. Killua feel like the most cruel person in the world. “Then, at least, please accept it..i want to give it to you..” now gon looks like a kicked puppy.

Okay, so now he feels like he just kicked a puppy. --that puppy is gon by the way.-- great. Fantastic.

And so killua accept it..albeit hesitantly.

__<

_‘friends..’_ killua chaos mind said... there's a reason why he always ignore that words --besides the fact that gon and him too different and _That_ events--.. it's because, after illumi found out about _That_ illumi always said--remind?-- those words to him:

_“Killu, you don't need any friends.”_

But then alluka said-- no, request, no, maybe more like a _plea_

_“Onii-chan! Please find a friends!”_

Who should he listen?

The answer is so obvious.

_‘Oh, fuck it.’_

he made up his mind. This is alluka we're talking about. He gives the _World_ for her.

__<

School is already over and killua lazily waiting in front of gon's class.. (everyone knows where school stars classroom is and that's include killua.)

Like the usual some students pretend that they don't see him, but many students stare at him, like theyre thinking 'what the hell he's doing here?'

He really starting feel uncomfortable, maybe he--

“Killua?”

Fucking finally, “Gon, we need to talk” also damnit, people stop staring at him!

Gon, Maybe noticed how uncomfortable killua is. He only nodded, and followed killua silently.

__<

They're walking in silence until killua breaking it with “Gon, i accept your friend request”* * _‘for alluka’_ he added in his mind.

No wait, it's not Fac*book damnit. "I mean.. if you want to, I uh..wanna be your friends?" Awkward, but at least he's trying.

Gon smiles is so bright, is gon beaming? Well, doesn't matter, what killua need is complete alluka request,

So, imagine his relief as gon replied with:

"Of course I want you be my friends." As gon chuckles, like killua was funny for asking him maybe?

Oh, and remind him that he needs a sunglasses. Gon, while he's smile or beaming is so fucking bright that his eyes hurt..

Wait, he also needs tell gon this. "Gon, I...maybe it's gonna take time, but I want you to teach me about friends, I'm..new at this." Dammit, this is embarrassing. But he did it. He tells gon.

Gon gaze is unreadable, if killua knew better, he called it fond. But, it can't be..right?

But at least he can read gon smile, it's soft. "You didn't need to ask."

_Huh? What's that even mean?_ "...Is that a yes?"

Gon chuckled, "Yup, it is a Yes."  
.  
.

Okay, that's.. kinda weird? But whatever.

But anyways,

Killua really couldn't wait to tell alluka. _‘Alluka! Good news! i have a friends!’_ she's gonna be _really happy_. Alluka, after _that_ incident, worry too much. At least she can less worry now.

And thus..that's how gon and killua become friends.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also in here, alluka kinda have personality? Like, different two people in one body? What it called? Personality disorders??? ?_? Is that a thing?  
> That's why the zoldyck wary of her /and/ then locked her in her bedrooms.
> 
> Uh? Huh? I'm kinda... confused.. thinking Is hurttttt @@@


	6. Gon reason and killua decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, gore?, only slightly, but still..a warning.
> 
> Edt:09/jun/19; just a little editing. Nothing big.

**Gon Reason and killua decision**

Turns out, Gon is actually a cool person to hang out, and alluka was really happy --ecstatic even-- when he tell her he made a friends, _‘i'd love to talk to Gon sometimes!’_ she said happily when he called her that night.

Now though, it was a lunch time,on the usual place (under the big tree) killua telling Gon about horror movie he watched with palm the other night.

“--and then he was screaming, there's blood everywhere,the ghost-- no, the murder repeatedly stabbing him, and his friends, a girl, watching, just, watching..and i was like 'why the fuck you just standing on there! Run dammnit! Or better use that rock behind you to smash that murders head!' ”

“ehehehe” and Gon just smiling, not scared or whatever, killua decided in his mind Gon now officially his friends.

“….palm screamed though..” he paused. “in the end, i decided, the film was suck, because the girl kinda..” he shrugged.

Gon nodded, “killua likes watching horror movie huh?”

“are you?” killua asked back.

“hum..no..aunt mito will get mad if i watched horror movie.."

“huh..that's suck, what movie are you usually watch?”

“greed island…anime?” Gon answer with hesitant smile.

“Woah!! Greed island!” killua smiles excitedly “i was gonna thought you love watching some kids movie!”

Gon pouted “i'm watching that sometimes..but, usually i watch greed island, ” Gon paused, like he just realize something “Wait, killua love watching that too?!”

“Hell yeah i am! though.." killua mumbled, "Sometimes i missed one of the episode, because palm gossip shows, because, sometimes, she was kinda scary y know..”

Gon nodded, “i see.. that was too bad..we can watching it together at my house! I have the game too!” a pause, then Gon added “if you don't mind,”

“whoa, whoa, wait!” he waved his hand, “you have the game?! Isn't the game was like, special edition and super expensive too?! How can you have it?!” he leaning closers to gon, in normal situation he will be very embarrassed and awkward, but now, he was excited and so, he doesn't care.

Gon shrugs, “Eh..Ging give the sample to me...so..”

“WAIT, Ging?! Ging frecess?!”

“Yup,”

Killua paused, why ging give gon the game sample?  
.  
.  
Unless..why he only realized this now?!

_‘Gon frecess’_

_‘Ging frecess’_

Oh…

“You're.. _GING FRECESS SON_?!” a shouted, yup he was shouted, or more like, yelling.

But that's beside the point.

“….i thought killua know?” an innocent smile,

“Stupid! No!” killua glared at Gon, his face feels really hot, ugh… how he only realized this now?!

He feel like banging his head on a nearby wall.

“Sorry..i guess..” Gon smiles sheepishly,

“No, don't apologize, that's only make it worse..” and now, he's hiding his face, gosh..he feel so embarrassed that he could die..

And for the looks of it.. every student in this school already know the fact that Gon is gings son.

He's pretty dense yeah? But no, he's not dense, he was just..doesn't care. Until now.

An awkward silence…

“is that why you want me teaching you?” killua's breaking the silence, his voice is soft, like he's talking to himself, which he is.

But Gon heard it,

“Yes, and no,”

Killua stared at Gon, confused,

“yes, i..want to proof myself to ging..you see, once, he said to me ‘you can meet me if your drawing is number one from anyone else,’ ”

Killua bites his lower lips, that's..

“and no, because i want to make my own manga someday,”

killua eyes widened, “Why..?” he asked,

Gon smiled, “because it's my dreams”

“Your dreams..” killua repeat it softly,

“Since child i really love drawing, but.. nobody teach me” Gon smiled sadly “i'll try searching in the internet but i don't understand, for books..” a sigh “i don't know where to get it, i don't even know where to start.” Gon admits, his voice sad.

“Wait..isn't ging is your dad? Isn't He's the one who make greed island?" And greed island anime,manga, or the game is the coolest art killua knows..

“Well..Ging is gone since i was child,”

At that moment, killua decided ging got a ‘the most worst dad’ awards from him.

He didn't know if his dad is any better though..

“Oh..”

He really, really want to help Gon..but..he's still unsure.. what should he do?

Gon already help him--becomes killua friends-- he helped killua granting alluka wish. And he readily want to teaching killua what 'Friends' is.

It was killua turn to help gon. Because Friends helping each other. Right?  
But, there was still a hesitation.  
He need more reason.

It's silence again as he was deep in thought, until Gon breaks it with :

“after school, do you want to walking home together?”

“Gon, today you have go to the soccer club” killua said, deadpanned,

“oh..that's true..” Gon pouted “wait, how killua know about that?”

With a red face, killua cried out, “S-stupid! everyone knows about that!” and he avoid seeing Gon eyes for the rest of lunch time.

_._

Dreams..

did he has a dreams? _'Of course I have..to protect alluka happiness is my dreams'_ but if she heard it she will get mad..

And said lines like:

_'brother, don't worry about me..'_ she smiled _'please find your dreams?'_ _'Your real dreams, beside protect my happiness'_ _'Because,your happiness is my happiness too..'_

Killua knew his sister too well.

So, no, he doesn't have a dreams..

Hm.. he doesn't have a dreams but at last.. if he help Gon..

Killua smiled, he got a work to do..

_._

_Saturday_

After school is over he go to art club, because, he wanted to tells gon his decisions!

He's still little unsure though..

One more... he needed one more reason. So he can erase this unsure feeling.

As killua arrived in front of art club's rooms he heard a muffled voices.

Is those…same guys that killua saw on the other week's?

Those Rainbow cakes guys.

'It was happening again..' killua thought. but, he remembered gon faces as those guys talks to him.

Gon was not smiling, not one bit.

.  
.

He was not eavesdropping! He was just..worried!

Killua pressing his ear to the door, the sound was muffled, but he can hear word like “trash!” “ugly!” “stop drawing!” more clearly.

Now killua one-hundreds percent sure Gon is getting bullied.

What the hell. Isn't gon is the most loved person in this school?

As he deep in thought, those guys still mocking gon with those hurtful words. It even gotten worse, to the point "Even baby draws better than that!"

Killua couldn't take it anymore..

his guts feelings always correct,

Gon now his friends,

And that reason is enough.

he kicks the doors open startling the groups who bullying Gon (and he couldn't tell if Gon startled or not, not with that poker face.)

Killua raised his hand, lazily, and said, “Whatsup asshole~”

“Fuck, who are you?!” one of those guys glaring at him. The Yellow one.

“Ah.. how rude i am.." he stared at them, bored, "i forget to introduce myself..” then, he smiled slyly “My name is.. Killua _Zoldyck_ ”

Oh..how he's feel soo satisfied seeing how colors drained from their face~

“Zo…Zoldyck..” that's name alone making their scrambled out from the art rooms, running away from him, and killua let them.

Only for this once though..

“Yo, Gon, you okay?” killua tapped Gon shoulder, snapping Gon from whatever trace --or daydream?-- he's having,

“Killua? What are you doing in here?” Gon sound really confused, “And..where's otto and his friends?”

Hooo..so one of guy name's otto.. Killua suspects the red one. The leader, “Eh..they're running away..”

“Why?”

“You know..the Zoldyck thing..” killua smiled slyly,

Gon blinked “..Huh?”

Killua sighed “Nevermind..” Gon never understand anyways, he guess that's make him Gon.

There's a moment of silence, And then Gon saying something unexpected like, really unexpected. From _Gon_

Killua almost can't believe it.

“You know killua, maybe they're right...my drawing is so ugly..”

Wait, what? Gon saying that? _GON?!_ The most optimist person killua ever meet.. saying _THAT?!_

…That's it, killua already decided. No more hesitating or whatsoever,

He rolled his eyes “They're just jealous because you liked by everyone and all girl in this school want to date you,”

“But--”

“Besides,” he smiled confidently, “I'm here,so…i'm gonna teach you!”

Gon blinked, stunned, and then said “..Huh?”

“Gon, You better be ready!” killua shouted, his fingers pointed at Gon chest,

“wait, really?!” Gon was shouting too now,excited.

“What?”

“You really,really want to teach me?!”

“That's what i said isn't it?” killua mused. "Besides, you're helping me about the 'friends' thing, so it's my turn to help you."

“ _KILUAAAA_ ”

“Wha--”

Gon tackled killua into a hug (and he's not yelping!), his face was really red now, he was sure of it.

And he was not sputtering either!  
“G--Gon! W-Wha?” Okay, whatever.

“Killua! Thank you!”

Killua smiled, though, it was hidden, “stupid, don't thank me yet…we've just get started!”

Gon nodded,

“let's show those guys what you've got!”

“Yeah!”

_._

"……Gon?"

"…hm?"

“You can let go now..” Why Gon still hugging him? if this continues any longer he may passed out because the embarrassment!

“Oops..sorry killua” Gon smiled sheepishly, and _finally_ , killua was free from that hug!

And maybe he can started screaming internally now..

He's just not used to hugs okay!

“…Yeah, okay, sure, whatev.” killua trying to act nonchalant, but it was failing because his face is so red.

_'This is just sooo awkward.'_ Killua thought, his face still red.

It takes more 10 minutes for killua's face to cool down.

But let's just ignore that yeah?

_And thus.. the teaching begun!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (When i writing those two i just.. uvyufxdrtkb…yeah..)  
> (…my hand tired typing with a phone/ tab..)  
> (Next iss Fluuf,date, no, wait, i type that wrong.. .-. Dont get your hopes up we just get starting.) (Just..imagine killua kicked a door open.. i just, when i'm typing this, was like 'thats my boy!' /hand clapping/….i hope the doors okay though..)
> 
> (/Insert killua neko face here/ thanks for reading >.<)  
> (Edt; me: /watching hunter x hunter/ (and beside me is my mom,,)  
> ….  
> My mom: ….  
> Me; /gulped/  
> …  
> Hunter x hunter pedia (?)  
> (You know the one with killua kiss gon right?)  
> Me: AHHHHHHHH (shit shit shit)  
> My mom: /take a deep breath/ /lectures is coming/
> 
> God,why… (and kurapika arc is pretty dark..)
> 
> And so I just c a n n o t watching hunter x hunter anymore. But I luv this ship and i luv gonkillu interactions. (We don't talk about chimera ants arc in here. W e d o n o t.)
> 
> So sorry if they're kinda Out of characters :(


	7. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's messy, and short, just a teaser chap and it's updated on my birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday to me I guess…
> 
> That's supposed to be, but yknow, I can't updated it a.k.a no internet and that's sucks.  
> And here we are, one month later...
> 
> But hey, at least chapters 1,2,and 3 is already edited,  
> Bad news, the next chapters is hard, and chapter 4 and 5 is need a change because I don't like how is written.
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry, and here we go.. a very short chapter...

**preparations**

“so..what should we do first ?” gon's voice breaking the silence. Yesterday, After killua agreed to teaching gon, he become too excited which means, gon knocking excitedly at his doors on _Sundays_ and thus, here they are, on _Sunday_ (where he should've been sleeping until noon) on his place, specifically, on the living rooms, with excited gon and grumpy killua (it's 7 am damn it).

Thank god palm still asleep. She's gonna ask many question if she sees gon.

"Yea,yea, just… make a 100 circles or something." _let's see how stable his hand is_ He grumbled, and shit he needs a cup of coffee for this.

Gon hummed, “Okay!” he said, and begin working, as killua going to kitchens to fetching his coffee.

_'It's not gon fault'_ killua tried to reasoning, in his mind _'he just damn excited and then knocking at palm's doors at seven am on fucking Sunday'_ okay not helpings, at least he tried, right?

Ugh, he was definitely _not_ a morning person.

When killua coming back though, gon already called out happily, "killua! It's done!"

As killua checking out gon's works, he noticed gon indeed, already finished drawing one hundreds circles. He almost chocked on his coffee, But its not because how gon takings his word seriously, nor how fast gon draws said one hunderd circles, its--

"Wtf?! Gon! Did you use pen for drawings?!" He cried out, scandalized.

"Uh..yeah?" Gon answered sheepishly.

"How the hell you can fix it if you make the mistakes then?"

"Well.."

Oh god…okay killua, you need to take a deep breathe. He did and then he said, "You need to Use pencils first! okay! Where's your pencils?"

And gon even have the nerve to pout at him, "in my bag..but I hate using it."

“Why?” he stares at gon, deadpanned.

Gon groaned “it's just..feels..” a pause "wrong.."

_'Wrong?! Wrong how?'_ unless..

"Gon! Just..wait here okay?!" He dashed out into his bedrooms, leaving a confused gon.

_'Where is 'it' ?!'_ he searching frantically, lastly, he remembered he put 'that' in.. OH! Got it!, he lettings out a triumphant smiles.

"Gon~" he smiled mischievously,

Meanwhile, gon only blinked, "oh, killua, where have you--" notices the object killua holding, gon only blinked, again, "what's that?"

Jezz, can't this guys get more excited or something. Whatever, with the most monotone voices he can used he said, "Behold! 'The amazing mechanic pencils' "

Only then gon's letting out excited "Ooh!"

It's not like an ordinary pencils, more like a pen, actually, as the body is like pen, and have a button in the tails, with the difference, pen use ink, as pencils use..pencils.. and hey! It can be reffiled too! Killua really love using this one for sketch, because, like gon, he hated the ordinary pencil too..

He give gon the dark blue mechanic pencils, and gon excitedly drawing using it

But, he almost forgot one important thing 'mechanics pencils is more--'

"It snapped.." gon voice breaking his thoughts.

\--fragile, as killua takes the pencils from gon, pressed the button on back of said pencils, and said,

"Gon, relax, take a deep breaths, don't pressure the pencils too hard" this time, killua make sure the pencils is more shorter than before,

Gon nodded then try using the pencils one more time

"It was like using a pen! So cool!!"

"Yeah, yeah, how about the eraser?"

Gon handed him a bear shaped eraser.

"…gon, that's a kid erasers, I mean The REAL eraser,"

A sheepish smile.

"Gee, we need to buy that later" a sigh "we really really on the long road.." he mumbled.

That night, as he telling alluka the stories 'how gon come at their place at seven a.m. on _Sunday_ ' and as he can hear her laughs happily, when she heard the story, he can't help but think, _'maybe ~~spending time with gon~~ teaching gon on Sunday morning's not that bad at all..'_

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…first of all.. the mechanic pencil is that amazing ok?! (And yeah, this chapter dedicates for my two mechanics pencils ily honey! <3) (and yeah, the author didn't like using ordinary pencil, it's just not..right..) (jezz why described said pencils is soo hard?!) (Just imagined a mechanic pencil..)
> 
> Second, I want to use gon pov on this but.. eh.. I really love killua so…
> 
> Thirdly I loved autocorrect but it keeps correctly changes 'killua' to kill us I just.. ugh.. u_u
> 
> Lastly thanks for reading this!


	8. Sketch part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAHHH!! IM DONE EDITING!! PLS GO RE-READ FROM CHAP 4 IF U CAN!! (Tbh, chap 5 is THE MOST CHANGED) I edit that chapters like a madman.  
> actually, I decided to post because there's someone left a kudos in my email notification so I was like. Oh...yeah, update, right. /reminder cough/
> 
> And the comments it gave me spirit and feeling like; oh, someone waiting me update this story. /yes I talking abt lovely @mm01/ 💙 hi!! /waves/
> 
> And also some ppl who leave a comment. Reading all the comments make me happy <3
> 
> Also aaaaaaaaaa over 800 hits? And 47 kudos? The what? I can't believe ppl want reading /this/ newbie story yep. That's me. /finger guns/
> 
> Thanks though...I appreciate it.
> 
> So yeah, this is it.
> 
> (Weeeeee it's starting..) (and I have this info draw from tumbrl (my fav illustrator) and from some blog..)
> 
> Nah not really. It's from my own experience. And then im confirm it. The experience... It's similar tbh. 
> 
> (Omg, why this chapter full of conversation) (sorry...)

**[Monday] [lunch time]**

“Um, Killua?”

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…"

Killua sighs, "it's not your fault…" which, really, it's really not Gon fault if his favorites place in this school's now has many Gon fans on it.

it was killua fault too.. they're running around school like some kids, so of course the students is curious, and plus, some of Gon fans following them, finding his secrets place.

They will bored waiting for Gon, and then Gon fans will be gone, but.. where else the perfect place for Gon to learn for a while?

The relaxing place, and no student giggling or watching Gon or sneered at him..

Hm…

Oh wait,

"Hey, gon."

"Killua? What is it?"

"Actually, I have another favorite place..BUT! you needed to promise me you'll keep it secret okay?"

Gon nods, "I promise."

_._

"School rooftop? But how?"

"I have my ways," Killua said, smiles mysteriously.

_._

"Okay!" He began, "first, what to do.." A pause "yep, introduction first!"

"But, killua, we are already know each other.."

"Huh, but from my sis guide 'how to becomes a friends' we need to know more about each other first!" He pouted, point at said books, "so, introduced!"

"Alright, alright," Gon smiles, "so.. my name's gon frecss, nice to meet you!"

"Killua, same to you." He replied automatically.

Silence.

Gon stared at Killua. In return, Killua stared back.

"Uh..i mean, Killua Zoldyck, gee, i hated saying 'that' " he sighed,

"…your name?" Gon ask, confused,

"No, the..zoldyck." Gon still stares at him confusedly so he added "I only like saying 'that' if I want to scares someone.."

"I see.." Gon hummed, then he looks like remembered their first meetings, "But wait, so..at that time.."

"Yep, I want to scares you, but obviously, it didn't work, sorry though…"

"Its okay!" Gon replied, killua smiles at him,

_he forgives too easily…_

"I don't hated saying my names, but I don't like it either," Gon said, startling Killua who still deep in thought.

"Huh? The frecss one?"

"Yup!"

"Ehh? Why? They become your fans after hear your name or something?" He smiled teasingly,

"No!" When Killua stares at him, unconvinced, Gon added "Yes! But not all of them.." he said defeated, he never win with Killua didn't he?

Killua burst of laughing, he rarely laugh really, but Gon defeated face is just so damn funny! "I knew it!" He managed to say, between the laughter.

While Killua too busy laughing, Gon staring at Killua, mesmerized.

"You should laugh more…" Gon whispers softly,

Killua blinked, "Huh? What? Gon, Did you said something?"

"It's nothing!" Gon said cheerfully, the weird atmosphere is gone.

Killua decided not push the issue, "Okay," he said, continue read the books, "so.. hobby?"

"Drawing." Gon replied immediately.

"Huh, same." Stupid question, of course Gon hobby is drawing, he said so at their first meeting, "Favorite manga genre?" Killua asked,

Gon beamed, "Adventure, shonen, fantasy, sports, how about Killua?"

"horror, gore, fantasy" Killua smiled, remembering some people who stare at him in disbelief, he continued, "And, shojo I guess..if Alluka want me to.." but oh god, how he hates those overly sparkling, cliche plot, and many flowers out of nowhere.

Still, though, for his sisters, he'll do anything, even read those scary manga..  
Trying to stifle his shudders, he decided Q & A for now it's enough, "I think this is enough, don't you think?" As Gon stares at him, confused, he added, "Let's start the lesson now, yeah?"

Gon nodded, finally understand what Killua meant, "Yeah, let's,"

But then..

The doors of schools rooftop opened, startling Them both,

_Oh boy, what if that's the teacher?_

But that's impossible, he often here, and no teachers coming here like, ever,

But if that's not the teacher, then who?

As the door opened, revealing a… student? Who?

"Zushi!" Gon voice startling him, shit, he almost forgot Gon here,

Wait a minute..

"Sushi? Who?" He asked, after Finally found his voice.

.  
.

"So…Zushi here is your friends.." killua began,

"Hm hm!"

"And..today he just transferred from his old school to here.."

"Yes, that's right, osu!"

"And..mistaking school rooftop, as a..teacher office?" He finished in disbelief, how in the world?

They nodded,

He sighed tiredly, well.. Gon is weird, so if his friends weird too, it was actually.. unsurprising..

"Well, I'm Killua, nice to meet you, I guess.." he smiled, hopefully, it was a friendly smiles, not the scary one.

Zushi replied with a cheerful, "You too!"

…

"If you don't mind I'm asking..what are you guys doing here, osu?"

“Ehh, I'm here to teach gon, trying to find quiet place, so here we are.. ” Killua replied, waving his hand dismissively,

"Teaching gon?" Zushi blinked, then frowned at them, his eyes curious,

Beside him, Gon chirp cheerfully, "Drawing!"

"Oh! Can I watch?" Zushi asked, as he smiled hopefully,

Gon smiles, and then he stares at killua, waiting,

Killua shrugs, "Sure…" "Thank you!" Gon said, or more accurately, yelled, beside gon, Zushi echoed the statement.

Killua only nodded, "so, Gon.." he grinned, "Give me what you've got."

"On it!" Gon said confidently, or supposed to like confidence, but no matter how Gon wished to hide it, killua can sees uncertainty in those golden brown eyes.

__

**15 minutes later**

"So.." Killua began, awkwardly, beside gon, zushi still stared at gon's drawing, or more accurately, gaped

Shit, Gon is not kidding, his drawing is--need uh-- fixed, the eyes is blank circle, the hair --is that hair?-- is more like a seaweed, hanging stiffly on, --is that head?-- and the face shape is too sharp, please don't even need too ask the nose, or the neck, hand, body, legs, ectera,

At least the mouth is not too bad. He think…

Killua cleared his throat, he tried again "So, Gon, who's that?"

"Zushi." Gon replied, killua can heard Zushi squeaks and then whimpered,

"It's.. _GOOD REALLY GOOD,_ " Zushi smiled, --more like grimace-- "it- _REALLY LOOKS LIKE ME._ " Zushi pats gon back encouragingly. "Right Killua?" He said in highpitched voice, Killua thinks it more like a squeaks,

"Right." Killua replied, because that's all he can said.

Apparently it's a wrong move, because after heard the or reply Gon smiles sadly, "You guys didn't need to do that you know.. I know how horrible my drawing is.."

"No, no gon you're wrong it's good! You did good!" Zushi said, panicked, then he looking at killua, as Gon face become more sad,

Ugh, you know what? He really hated that face,

"Right, you're drawing really bad," ignoring Zushi glare and the warning 'Killua!' He continued "But that's why we're here, so you can learn more and become better, I promised I'm gonna help you didn't I? So I _will_ help. Until your bad drawing become more awesome and you can't stop me, because I already promised and you're my _friends_ and alluka said friends help each other so there."

He takes a deep breath, damn, all the talking..it's tiring,

But it's worth it when Gon face changed from surprise to that bright smile,

More so when he add, "Besides, at beggining my drawing is much more bad than you," not a lie.

If possible, Gon smiles become more brighter,

Killua really needed a fucking sunglasses.

_._

"What should we do?" Gon wondered aloud, effectively breaking the silence,

Killua still looks deep in thoughts,

Zushi started, he have a good idea!

"How about tracing?" Zushi asked,

And then Killua is screeching, " _A what now?!_ "

"..Tracing?" Zushi repeat, albeit more meekly,

Maybe this is a bad idea after all.. especially, as killua smiles terrifyingly at him like that.

Yep, a very bad idea.

Gon frowned, "I don't think, it's a good idea zushi..it's like, we don't appreciate the hard work at people who draw the drawing."

Killua nodded, "besides, you don't Improve if you do that, I mean, you're drawing won't get better, heck, I'm not surprised if the guys who do that can't draw at all."

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I don't know," he frowns, "My friends in my old school tend to do that."

"It's okay zushi," Gon smiles, beside him killua doing the same, though killua smiles not wide as gon. But it's noticable.

It feels like when your parents forgiving you for mistakes you did. When gon and killua smiles at him like that.

Huh, weird.

"Oh! How about, I'm trying to copy some manga/anime characters? No tracing just, tying to following the drawing," Gon said, his eyes staring at killua, asking a permission maybe?

Killua nodded, "Sure." But his eyes looking.. michevious?

Huh.

It's not as bad as Zushi idea so he nodded, "I agree, I want to try to!"

"Sure, you guys ready?" "Killua, you don't draw too?" "No, gon, I'm the teacher, I'm just watching." "Oh, okay."

Twenty minutes later they're dead tired, and gon is pouting, well, he's beaming at first, but then he pouting.

The result?

How to say it?

The drawing is wobbly, and the eyes is weird, the pose is off, zushi draw- no, _sketch_ -as killua said it, didn't any better either, off and wobbly too.

"It's hard I don't want to do it again." Gon whined, "it's better but still hard, isn't drawing supposed to be fun and easy?"

"It isn't that easy," killua replied, his tone serious, "But is not this difficult either,"

There's something off about killua tone, like he holding something. wait a minute..

"Killua, are you, laughing?" Zushi asked, squinting his eyes,

And then killua laughed, no, not the mock laughter, the soft, genuine one.

"How can i not? You guys are so funny," killua said between the laughter,

Zushi smiles, well, he's happy his new friends enjoy hanging out with them, in the corner of his eyes, zushi noticed gon stares at killua silently, in his eyes there's a hint of adoration,

Huh..

__

After he calming down, killua trying to get back on his mission; teaching Gon.

“Okay, gon, try draw a circle,” "A perfect circle?" "Yes, a perfect circle."

After Gon draw a perfect circle, killua stares at it, his thought replaying how he learned to draw at the beginning plus the begginers tips he read that night in internet.

"Alright, what part do you wish to fix first?" Killua asked, breaking the silence,

"Eyes?"

Huh..okay, killua letting out his sketchbooks, flipping the said sketchbooks, until he got the 'eyes style selection' "here, I search the eyes style on the internet, and sketch it, choose the one you like."

Gon hummed, "What's the one Killua use?"

Killua hummed softly, then he point the eyes style he most familiar with, "This one."

Killua continue, "But! Stick to the one you feel most comfortable okay?"

"Kay'."

_._

After gon successfully draw the eyes, he smiled, satisfied, at least he managed to draw something that didn't end with disaster,

"Done!" Gon said, "after that what should I do?" He asked killua,

"Hm... I want you to draw the character again, until you familiar with how you draw hair, neck, face, etcetera" killua replied, staring intently at his sketchbook,

Gon whined, "but those so tiring!" It's really _really_ tiring, but if killua said that, he'll do it. But _still_ ,

Killua huffed, "you big baby," he teased, seeing Gon still pouting, killua sighed, admit defeat "Fine. Just from head to waist, deal?"

Gon grinned, happy he didn't need to draw all the part, "It's a deal!"

-.-

"Okay, that's the cue, go to class guys," killua said, yawning, as he heard the schools bells ringing,

"What about killua?" Gon asked, beside him, zushi nodded,

"Eh..i'll go later," killua replied, shrugged,

"Killua is lying," Gon said, with a completely serious face, and serious voice.

*The hell? *"I'm not lying." Killua replied, irritated,

How could Gon know that?

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

" _Yes!_ "

_"No!"_

"Um, guys.."

" _What_ " they said at the same time. Zushi yelped, "I--I'm sorry but Gon is right. You're lying"

"Why you said that?" Killua said, voice carefully neutral,

"Gon is.." Zushi stares at gon, asking for help.

"I know when someone is lying." Gon staring at killua's eyes, it made him uncomfortable,

Quickly, Killua looking at anywhere else but Gon's eyes, "What, you're liar detector or something?"

"When you put it like that…" Gon said, voice amused,

Ugh, Killua sighed, "fine. I'm lying. Happy?"

"Maybe," Gon smiles, or grin? Oh wait it's a smirk, a playful smirk.

Weird.

"Why you don't want go to the class?" Zushi asked, and Killua almost forgot how he's a new student here.

"Youre a new student, so you don't know," killua sighed, "I'm a ghost." Instantly, Zushi squeaks, "G-g-ghost?!"

"Gon, is--killua?"

Gon frowned at killua "he's alive zushi," then he asked killua, "why do you said that?"

What? What gon means.. oh.. "I'm not wished to die if that what you think," killua said quickly, he still have to make alluka happy, "it's just.. you know, people hated me, ignored me, scared at me, I'm just like a ghost don't you think?" He chuckled bitterly,

"Why?" Zushi asks, while gon still stares at killua, eyes unreadable,

"Oh, you know..the zoldyck company? The cruel company? Well.." he sighed, "I'm Killua zoldyck, so there,"

He wanted get out from here, he don't want to see gon and zushi the people he enjoyed spending time with, hated him,

_You don't need any friends_

"I-I need to go to the class, it's late." Killua said, standing up, and quickly opened the rooftop door, ignoring gon's voice calling him, and ran.

He don't need any friends, but he wanted friends, oh who was he lied to, he _needed_ friends,

Because now, killua realized how lonely he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways..english is not my first 'language' and i'm still learning (the true begginer).. so feel free to point out my mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading this silly write of mine... XD


End file.
